Chap 1 : Le choix du corbeau Episode 1 : La tribu
by etherentredeuxmondes
Summary: Kilik est un jeune indien qui vit paisiblement avec sa mère dans un pauvre village. Toute sa vie va basculer avec une annonce inattendue, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attend...


_A __travers les arbres, on pouvait apercevoir les rares rayons de soleil qui illuminaient le visage pur et la peau mate du jeune Kilik. Il était encore très tôt, mais le garçon tout juste âgé de 17 ans se levait tous les jours aux aurores afin de profiter pleinement de la forêt. En partie pour nourrir sa famille en chassant toutes sortes d'animaux sauvages dont il jugeait bon pour un repas, mais aussi pour se vider la tête afin de chasser les mauvaises pensées._

_Les journées devenaient de plus en plus difficile à supporter au village, les récoltes n'étaient pas très bonnes par rapport aux années précédentes et le peuple avait du mal à rester calme ces temps-ci pour plusieurs raisons dont il ignorait encore…_

« - Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge surtout pas… » Chuchota Kilik.

_Il prit une grande respiration et il lâcha subitement la corde de son arc du bout des doigts. La flèche partit directement dans le cou du cerf._

« - Je le savais, je le savais que je l'aurais ! » S'exclama t-il comme si il se félicitait d'avoir tué cette bête innocente.

_Kilik retira, d'un geste brusque, la flèche qui était plantée et du sang se mit à couler sur ses petits doigts. Il s'essuya maladroitement sur son t-shirt déchiré et fit une grimace pour exprimer son dégoût du sang._

_Il partit fièrement avec son trophée sur l'épaule qu'il ramena directement chez lui et qu'il posa sur la table qui se trouvait juste là._

_A peine fût-il retourné, qu'il entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter d'un seul coup. Il se retourna à nouveau en direction de la table, là où il avait posé l'animal, et remarqua tout de suite que la tête était tombée à terre. Du sang coulait..._

« - Et voilà, maintenant tu peux aller jeter la tête dehors, je m'occupe du reste. »

_C'était une petite femme bien portante avec une longue robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds, elle avait les cheveux gris en bataille, un Tilak sur le front et plein de tatouages différents sur les bras qui représentaient sa tribu indienne. Elle tenait encore la hache dans ses mains..._

« - Kilik, mon enfant, vas jeter la tête. » Répéta doucement sa mère.

_Le jeune garçon s'exécuta immédiatement, quand soudain une alarme se mit à retentir. Le son était si fort qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'une guerre était annoncée. L'alarme servait à alerter les villageois des ennemis en approche ou lors d'un événement important. Il s'agissait d'une vieille sonnerie répétitive, presque agaçante, avec un bruit sourd. Naisha, sa mère, demanda alors à Kilik de rentrer tout de suite et elle ferma la porte derrière elle._

« - Que se passe t-il mère ? Est-ce grave cette fois ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« - C'est la Reine, elle est en chemin. Nous avons été informés de sa venue hier soir pendant la réunion de la tribu.» Répondit-elle.

« - Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« - Je voulais te protéger. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Elle arrive. »

« - Me protéger de quoi ? »

_Kilik ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas informé de la venue de la Reine et ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait rien dit. Elle qui lui racontait toujours ce qu'il s'était dit après les réunions. Mais il allait bientôt le savoir…_

**La veille… **(flashback)

_Il était presque minuit quand la tribu devait se réunir. Tout le monde était là, assis à terre autour d'un feu. Naisha, la mère de Kilik. Ekantika, une jeune mère très préoccupée par l'avenir de ses deux enfants. Ramandi, le mari d'Ekantika. Lieros, un vieil homme sage. Ahtrus, un homme toujours prêt à défendre son village. Et enfin Arasan, le chef de la tribu indienne. C'est lui qui prenait toutes les décisions._

_L'ambiance n'était pas la même que d'habitude, ils savaient tous quel serait le sujet principal de cette nuit…_

« - Commençons ! » S'exclama Arasan.

_Il avait peut-être perdu la vue depuis bien longtemps, mais il était toujours aussi présent dans tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer ici. Arasan a toujours été très courageux, et à écouter ses belles paroles ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela changerait. Après tout, il avait perdu son fils ainsi que sa femme il y a plusieurs années, il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner son rôle dans la tribu. Il devait se montrer fort quoi qu'il puisse se passer. C'est ce qu'il s'était juré de faire. _

« - Vous savez de quoi il est question. Elle arrive. Elle sera là demain aux aurores. Nous devons êtres prêts quand cela arrivera. Quoi qu'elle dise, il ne faut pas aller à l'encontre de ses idées. Il s'agit de notre seule chance. Si nous ripostons, ce sera alors nos vies à tous qui seront en jeu. »

« - Mais enfin, vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver. » S'exprima Naisha.

« - Elle a raison, ce serait une tragédie. Non seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour nos enfants. » Confirma Ekantika.

« - Une tragédie ? Qu'en connaissez-vous ? Je vais vous dire ce que serait une tragédie. Faisons ce que vous venez de dire, allons à l'encontre de ses idées et battons-nous. La mort, nous serons tous morts. Nous n'avons aucune chance contre l'armée de la Reine Noire, pauvres fous. Là, en revanche, nous avons une chance. Laissons partir l'enfant. Laissons-la prendre l'enfant. Si telle est sa décision, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais nous défendre ? Il en est hors de question. »

_Le chef avait raison, et tout le monde le savait mais ils n'osaient rien dire. Ils avaient juste espoir que cela se passerait autrement. Mais Arasan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il fallait laisser faire les choses et puis advienne que pourra._

_Mais que ferait la Reine de cet enfant ? Pourquoi en avait-elle si besoin ? Personne ne le savait encore. Et c'est ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus._

**Le lendemain…**

_C'était le grand jour. Elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Soudain l'alarme retentit. Les gens fermaient leur porte et restaient chez eux. On pouvait lire la peur sur leur visage. Ils étaient tous si terrifiés. Certains ne savaient pas ce que voulait la Reine, seules les personnes présentes à la réunion en avaient été informées. Et à présent Kilik était lui aussi au courant._

_Kilik n'était pas si inquiet. Il se posa beaucoup de questions, il ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer ni à quoi s'attendre. Le jeune indien était dans le flou total._

« - Que veut-elle ? Pourquoi vient-elle ici ? Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a rien dit plus tôt ? » Se demanda t-il sans cesse.

_En effet, la Reine n'était venue qu'une seule fois ici, et aussi loin que le chef de la tribu indienne s'en souvienne, ce n'était pas pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Elle ne vient jamais dans les villages pauvres, seulement lorsqu'elle y est obligé..._

« - Sa majesté, la Reine ! » S'écria un soldat de la garde.

_On entendait les chevaux qui tiraient la calèche de la Reine. C'est comme si elle avait entraîné les ténèbres avec elle. Les nuages commencèrent à devenir plus nombreux et ils noircirent ainsi la lumière du soleil tout juste levé. Le ciel était presque noir._

_Par ce cris, les villageois commencèrent à sortir de chez eux, laissant derrière eux leur enfants pour certains, et pour les autres enfants qui étaient âgés de plus de 16 ans, ils les emmenaient avec eux._

« - Bien, vous êtes tous réunis j'espère. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais… »

_Une jeune femme interrompu soudainement la Reine. Elle s'avança légèrement en direction de la dite "Reine Noire". C'était Ekantika…_

« - Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes là ! Vous voulez nous prendre nos enfants ! » S'écria t-elle.

_Puis plus aucun bruit. Personne ne disait rien. L'ambiance était très tendue, beaucoup plus tendue qu'à la réunion. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence..._

« - Tuez-la. » Ordonna la Reine à ses soldats.

_Aucune des personnes présentes n'eût le temps de dire quelque chose, ni même de crier. Le soldat s'exécuta immédiatement et tua sans scrupule la jeune femme._

_Les villageois étaient choqués. Même le chef de la tribu l'était. Il pensait que tout le monde s'en tiendrait à la discussion d'hier soir, mais malheureusement ce ne fût guère le cas._

_A présent, tout le monde savait de quoi elle était capable. Mais Arasan, lui, le savait déjà..._

« - Puis-je continuer ou quelqu'un d'autre souhaiterait-il s'opposer à moi ? Passons directement au fait. J'ai d'autres villages à aller voir.

Notre monde se meurt. Tout Aldanya se meurt. Il m'est malheureusement impossible d'y remédier. A moins de retrouver l'Ether qui nous a été volé. Il s'agit là d'un objet très précieux qui permet à notre monde, au mien, de continuer de vivre raisonnablement. Je ne peux y aller seule et m'y aventurer sans aide. C'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous, à vos compétences, mes chers… paysans. Mes chers... indiens. J'ai besoin d'un volontaire. D'un enfant courageux âgé de plus de 16 ans pour m'aider dans ma recherche. Oh, ce ne sera pas une tâche facile. De nombreux périples vous y attendent. Mais autant vous dire que cette personne sera bien récompensée, je vous le promets. Croyez-moi, une promesse est une promesse.

Qui est donc prêt à aider sa Reine ? Personne, non ? Pas de volontaire ? »

_Les gens se serraient entre eux et se regroupaient. Certains essayaient même de se cacher derrière les autres. Ils cachaient au fond d'eux tout leur désespoir._

« - Très bien ! S'exclama la Reine.

Je vais donc devoir choisir moi-même… Voyons voir… »

_La Reine passa devant chaque enfant. Elle souriait aux parents comme si elle était contente de son geste. Elle aimait faire souffrir les gens, elle en avait déjà fait beaucoup souffrir auparavant…_

_Elle continua de passer devant les petites têtes, puis elle s'arrêta net devant l'une d'entre elles._

« - Toi, tu feras l'affaire. Emmenez-le. » S'exprima froidement la Reine à ses gardes. »

« - Noooon, Kilik ! Mon enfant ! Je vous en prie votre majesté… Il est le seul de ma famille qu'il me reste. » S'écria sa mère en sanglot.

_La Reine se baissa, les mains sur ses genoux, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Naisha puis la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire._

_Elle se retourna d'un seul coup avant d'ordonner à ses gardes de la tuer._

_Kilik était sous le choc, ses mains tremblaient et il ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps encore._

_Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, que tout ça n'était pas réel, et pire encore, qu'il était mort. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il restait planté au sol, ne bougeant plus, ayant presque l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait dans la terre._

_Elle avait tué sa mère et maintenant elle l'emmenait avec elle. "Quelle horrible femme" pensa t-il. "Quelle horrible femme" "Comment osait-elle" "Jamais je ne m'en remettrais"..._

_Ce dont il était sûr maintenant, c'est qu'il n'avait guère l'intention de l'aider. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?_


End file.
